Untitled as of yet
by Death to burritos
Summary: Yes well this is my first fanfic, it kind of follows the Gundam seed plot, and it takes place before Gundam seed destiny in the cosmic era, so read it to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey... yeah this is my first fanfic... and I'm not the best writer in the world so I would appreciate it if you would read and reveiw my story ... and give me any segestions to make it better so thank you and enjoy..

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Fates sinister twist**

A young girl walked along the paved side walk, yawning and stretched her arms a bit.She wore an aqua green t-shirt, and a royal blue skirt that dropped down around her knees, and white knee-high socks, with beige leather shoes. She had big chocolate brown eyes that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight and straight short tan hair that was parted so her forehead was visible. Her name…was Ume Sato, and she was a natural.

She had finished attending her classes a few minutes earlier to this time as most collage students in Heliopolis had. Heliopolis was the space colony located on Lagrange point three (or "Island three" as some called it) that was controlled by the orb union of one of earth's officially neutral territories that she and many other refuges of the war called home.

Yes in 71 C.E., the cosmic era the war between the planets and the earth (or coordinators and naturals) had been in progress eleven month's prior, with no end in sight. It was a little hard to believe that just out side the protective cylinder of the space colony there was a full scale war being fought out some where in space.

Ume sighed as she walked, and suddenly felt the ground shaking violently beneath her She fell to the ground, with a loud Thud, and bumped her head on the ground. Only until pushing her self up after wards did she see what had caused the mini earthquake, it was two mobile suits, and they were fighting in the streets!

Ume glanced around, seeing people running heading for the shelters, and screaming some thing about ZAFT attacking. "ZAFT… is attacking us?" Ume questioned in her mind, while rubbing her head. "But this is neutral territory! And why would they be attacking each other?" she thought"… unless…" millions of questions that came to her that moment and she bolted for a shelter as well, hearing explosions and gun fire behind her.

"Our beautiful city was being completely destroyed!" she whispered to her self.

Barely making it to the entrance in time she opened the door by pressing a few buttons on the elevator that would take her to the underground shelter. It hadn't been very long until the elevator screeched to a halt at the bottom floor, it opened revealing an air lock door that opened automatically, from the out side but was able to be locked from the inside. Once inside the she could see many people, this shelter was over stuffed.

It was about after an hour or so when explosions began to sound from the ground above. "Get to the life-pod!" Some one screamed and suddenly Ume felt her self being pushed into the life-pod along with many other people , there wouldn't be enough room for every one in the shelter although some tried to push and squeeze their way in but to no avail they were merely pushed back and the hatch of the life pod was swiftly closed.

Ume could hear the screams of the people outside as more explosions went off. Just as the loudest explosion boomed, the life-pod was released from the space colony, and pushed further into space, Screams and shrieks sounded through the life-pod as it's occupant's were thrown about like confetti!

-Suddenly Ume awoke with a start sitting up right in her bed and let out a blood curtailing scream.

She looked around at the familiar surroundings and confirmed it to be the room that provided her with a bed on the ship that would take her to Alaska. "Good it was just a dream." She said softly, wiping the sweat off her brow. "I could really do with out those memories though."

Yes it had all been a dream, but a few days ago it had been very real, shortly after Heliopolis collapsed a passing by earth alliance's ship had seen the life-pod(the one Ume had been inside) and had decided to bring it aboard, and save the many lives of the people it contained. The survivor's of Heliopolis had to remain on the ship, until it had reached its destination which was to be Alaska. The ship was called the Wardro. It was a V shaped ship with green and red striped exterior. It was made from a single piece of Laminated armor witch protected it from beam attacks, and its ablative gel let it cope in atmospheric conditions. It was currently under the command of commander, Mizuki Ito.

The mobile suit that this warship contained was the GAT-X120 or the Angelus, it had a 580mm multi-phase energy cannon, a 115mm machine gun, a dual 52mm hyper-velocity shield cannon, a 57mm high-energy beam rifle, a 337mm plasma-sabot bazooka, a 100mm energy cannon, and two assault knives. It also had a shield with an anti-beam coating to protect it from attacks with energy weapons.

Its pilot had died during the last battle, and the machine was badly damaged but it was reparable. The ship's mechanics worked day in and day out to repair it, after this being done the Angelus was installed with new improved Trans-Phase armor, and now even more powerful than before, but the Wardro how ever had no one to pilot the damned thing, they were heading back to the base in Alaska, to get a new pilot assigned to their crew.

All this was very complicated, in fact it was so complicated that it made Ume's head spin, just thinking about it. "I need coffee..." She groaned, getting herself up off her bed and dressed in the only pair of clothing she had, which was her aqua green t-shirt, and a royal blue skirt, that was now tattered from being thrown around in the life-pod.

Just as she had finished pulling on her shirt the person in the bed next to hers stirred, and sat up her self, she was still dressed in her clothes though. "Is some thing wrong Ume?" She asked rubbing her eyes. "You were making an awful lot of noise."

"No it was nothing I'm ok now Gina, just get some sleep ok?" she said to her friend with out glancing up.

Gina was a good friend of Ume's and had gone to collage with her before the collapse of Heliopolis and coincidentally was on the life pod as her. Gina was a nice girl she had amber eyes and coffee brown hair, and she wore a white turtle-neck, with blue jeans. Gina nodded before lying back down on her bed and immediately she fell asleep.

Ume sighed before heading out the door and into the halls of the ship, towards the cafeteria. The only thing on her mind at the moment was coffee, nice hot coffee.

When she finally reached the ship's cafeteria, and grabbed one of the dull colored paper cups beside the coffee machine. Immediately she placed her cup under the coffee dispenser and held a big red switch down until the murky black liquid filled her cup entirely.

With that she slumped down in a chair at the metallic table nearest to her and started to almost inhale her coffee like it was going out of style. Coffee was almost like Ume's anti-drug and when things weren't going well... a glass of coffee could always help her calm down.

She sighed with pleasure as the hot black liquid poured down her throat. "Ah...!" she sighed, "that hit the spot."

Just then a young ensign, came around the corner and spotted her "Hey you! Civilians aren't supposed to be out of their quarters this late!" he exclaimed " I'm afraid I'll have to escort you back to your room." He added placing a hand on Ume's shoulder.

"Piss off." She replied taking another sip of her coffee, and ignoring the command.

A frown appeared on his face as he removed his hand from Ume's shoulder. "Miss if you will not come peacefully I will have to resort to using force." The ensign said the anger in his voice elevating.

"Look I told you to leave me alone." Ume said angrily "If you do that, things won't have to get ugly." She added calmly, still hunched over her cup of coffee.

"Alright Miss I warned you." He said grabbing onto her arm and attempting to drag her out of the cafeteria, which was a big mistake on his part. He had managed to yank Ume out of the chair and to her feet before she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She whispered twisting the man's arm even more. "Let that be a lesson to you." She finished letting go of his arm causing the ensign to fall over on the ground face first.

Ume returned to her chair and continued with her coffee, paying no attention to the young ensign as he scrambled to his feet and sprinted off rubbing his sore arm.

After finishing her coffee Ume crumpled the paper cup in her hand, and squeezed it tightly together. She pried herself from the chair and strolled out of the room tossing the piece of trash that had once been a paper cup into a waste basket before exiting and heading for her "own" room. Down the halls of the ship, she had to tiptoe quietly past almost fourteen different rooms in order to get to her own one, which was labeled thirty in small almost illegible letters on the door frame.

Moving to the code pad on the wall she entered the room code swiftly, and the door opened almost as soon as she typed it. Ume yawned before entering the room that was still dark. She entered the room and lay down on her bed, yawning yet again before falling silent for the rest of the night.

Upon awakening in the morning, Ume found her self to be looking at the wall, wondering what was to come …. "Would every one make it to see another sun rise? Would the war change any thing?" she wondered in her mind she shook her head a little at the last part." Of course it would war changes everything, from people to places."

Ume was sure of one thing though, that she would do every thing in her power to make sure the other civilians made it to another day…

or she hoped so at least.

_

* * *

_

_Yes and I know that there are people out there going What the hell are you talking about -cough- Kailee -cough-... so I put together a glossery of words so people know what I'm talking about._

_**Terms**_

**Heliopolis- **

A resource satellite located at Lagrange point 3, and controlled by the Orb Union, one of Earth's neutral nations. Heliopolis uses a traditional " Island 3" space colony design, reinforced with a central axial shaft, and the colony cylinder is attached to a mining asteroid which serves as a source of raw materials. Heliopolis is officially neutral territory, making it an attractive refuge for families who hope to avoid being drawn into the current conflict. However, Heliopolis has secretly been playing host to the Atlantic Federation's Gundam development project, and thus lending support to the Earth Alliance.

**Mobile suit- **

The standard weapon of the ZAFT forces, whose articulated limbs give it superb mobility and enable it to operate in a wide range of environments. While most mobile suits are humanoid in appearance, with manipulator hands for carrying optional weapons, ZAFT has also developed four-legged models for greater stability on the ground. Due to their complexity, these machines can normally be operated only by Coordinators, and ongoing efforts by the Earth Alliance and other parties to develop a highly automated operating system for use by Naturals have yet to bear fruit.

Designed for use under the effects of the N-Jammer, mobile suits rely on energy batteries, rather than nuclear engines, for their power supply. As a result, they can only operate for limited periods before recharging, and they usually require logistical support from a spaceship, submarine carrier, or land battleship.

The earliest ancestors of the mobile suit were the working space suits, equipped with exoskeletons and auxiliary power systems, which were employed by George Glenn during his voyage to Jupiter aboard the exploration ship Tsiolkovsky. In C.E. 63, engineers in the PLANTs began secret research into the military applications of mobile suits. The first prototype was completed in C.E. 65, and two years later the first iteration of the mobile suit GINN entered production.

**ZAFT- **

The military forces of the PLANTs. ZAFT is a militia made up of civilian volunteers, and the organization has no formal rank structure, so its members are instead addressed by descriptive titles like "commander" and "captain." The ZAFT forces are organized into independent teams named after their commanders, and much like the modern-day U.S. Marines these teams can operate equally well on land, at sea, in air, or in outer space. Since ZAFT's membership is made up of genetically enhanced Coordinators, its forces are more than a match for the numerically superior Earth Alliance.

ZAFT was originally a political organization called the Zodiac Alliance, which was founded in C.E. 50 by Siegel Clyne and Patrick Zala. The Zodiac Alliance took on its present name in C.E. 65, and three years later it was reorganized to become an explicitly military organization equipped with the revolutionary new weapons known as mobile suits. The ZAFT forces are currently subject to the authority of the PLANT Supreme Council, and report directly to the National Defense Committee chaired by Patrick Zala.

**Earth alliance- **

An international coalition formed by the PLANT sponsor nations and their terrestrial allies to battle the forces of ZAFT. The Earth Alliance is not a single political entity, but rather collaboration between several individual nations, which regard each other as potential adversaries even though they are currently united against a common foe. The dominant powers within the Earth Alliance are the Atlantic Federation, the Eurasian Federation, and the Republic of East Asia, all three of which invested heavily in the construction of the PLANTs. The South African Union and the United States of South America are junior partners in the Alliance, with the latter having been forcibly annexed by the Atlantic Federation at the start of the war.

The Earth Alliance was formally established on February 7, C.E. 70, two days after final negotiations between the PLANTs and the sponsor nations were disrupted by a terror bombing at the lunar city of Copernicus. The Alliance was created as a successor to the former United Nations, whose leadership was wiped out in the Copernicus attack, and like its predecessor it's nominally an international organization headed by a moderate secretary-general. However, in practice it's little more than a military alliance dominated by the Atlantic Federation and its fellow PLANT sponsor nations.

The Alliance is headquartered at the JOSH-A base in Alaska. At the beginning of C.E. 71 its other major strongholds include the Kaohsiung spaceport in Taiwan, the Panama spaceport in Central America, the Victoria spaceport in eastern Africa, and the Ptolemaeus lunar base.

**Laminated armor- **

The outer hull of the Earth Alliance warship Archangel is made up of a single piece of laminated armor, which protects the ship from beam weapon attacks by dissipating their energy across the entire surface of the ship. This enables the ship to survive several direct hits from beam weapons, but because the beam energy is converted to heat, the armor can be fatally damaged when the accumulated energy overloads the ship's heat management systems.

**Ablative gel- **

A special heat-absorbing gel which the Earth Alliance warship Archangel uses to protect itself from the heat of atmospheric entry. This substance evaporates away as the ship descends, so it must be continually replenished by the gel dischargers on the underside of the hull.

**Anti-beam coating- **

While the Phase Shift Armor used by the prototype Gundams is highly effective against missiles and projectiles, it's useless against beam attacks. To address this vulnerability, most of the Gundams carry protective shields whose anti-beam coating can withstand direct hits from high-energy beam weapons. A similar technology is used in the hull armor of ZAFT's space warships.

**Trans-Phase armor- **

A new armor technology used by the Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider Gundams. This is an improved version of the earlier Phase Shift Armor, which provides similar protection against physical weapons along with significantly reduced power consumption. Mobile suits equipped with Trans Phase Armor do not change color when their armor is activated.


	2. Chapter 2 A close encounter

_**So yes here is the greatly awaite second chapter to my story **_

_**- pulls curtain down revealing chapter-**_

_**so yes um here it is and read and I hope you enjoy!**_

**_it is considerably longer than chapter one _**

**_(and as over detailed)_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two:**

**A Close encounter**

In an area close to Lagrange point three, a ZAFT forces ship, the Kardigan floated on its course to Heliopolis. It had been on its way to the colony when they received a video transmission from another ZAFT ship,

"Abort the mission." said a man, with wavy blond hair, and a calm disposition after appearing on the video transmission screen.

He had thin lips but that was about all you could see because if the white mask that covered his eyes and nose. He was about 183cm tall and wore a ZAFT forces commander uniform that consisted of; a long white coat with black trim around the sleeves and shoulders as well as the edges, the pants he wore were also white to match the jacket but you could hardly see them because of the knee high black leather boots, with white trim on the toes that were attached to his legs.

"We have received word from the Supreme council to back down because Heliopolis its self has collapsed." He added calmly each word rolling off his tongue, like water on a waterfall

"Yes Le Creuset." Said another man into a speaker, he had red hair and a thick moustache. "Although we did need to give our new mobile suit pilots, some experience." He responded hesitantly.

"Well I'm afraid you will have to wait until you come across an earth forces ship." Said the man named Le Creuset… Commander Le Creuset.

"Understood" Said the man "I will be on the look out for any activity." He finished with an army salute, and then pushed a button making the video transmission end.

The man walked over to and plopped down in the captain's chair leaving the speaker dangling from the cord to which it was attached.

He sighed, as he looked out the glass window just a few meters away from him.

Looking down at a young officer manning the radar, "Are we picking up any thing?" The captain asked

The officer shook his head "No sir." He replied

"Hmm..." was the captain's only response.

Meanwhile on the Wardro things were going normally Ume, Gina and the other Civilians had been served breakfast down at the cafeteria, as always the food was bland with little taste so it was difficult to tell what it even was.

"Man I hate this." Ume said poking at her food.

"Yeah I know this food makes me want to barf." Gina replied making fake gagging sounds and covering her mouth with her hands.

Ume smiled but still poked at her food, it only looked more and more unappetizing the longer she looked at it.

"I won't be able to eat this." Ume thought pushing her plate away from her, " But I guess food is food no matter how gross it looks." She thought forcing the disgusting food into her stomach; she had known people that who couldn't cook that made better meals this one.

After breakfast they were free to wander the ship as they wished.

Ume had decided she was going to go take a look at the mobile suit the Wardro carried; she had always been rather fascinated with such things and was studying to become a programmer. Although she knew nothing about mobile suit programming, it was top secret of course and a ZAFT weapon, up until Heliopolis had been playing host to the Atlantic federation's secret development of Earth force prototype mobile suits or the "G-weapons". Any how she ambled out to the Cargo deck where it was kept, Ume was awed at the size of it, and it stood about 17.72 meters off the ground. She hadn't really seen one up close before, besides the ones that were fighting in Heliopolis.

"Wow." She whispered under her breath." I wonder what it's like to pilot one…"

Her thoughts were interrupted by one of the mechanics "Hey you!" She called up at her "What are you doing? Civilians aren't allowed out here!"

Ume drew back quickly and left the way she came, "Not allowed here… not there… Geese it's like they're trying to force us to remain in our rooms!" She thought clenching her fists in frustration.

The Wardro had gotten very close to the debris belt in the recent days that the civilians were aboard it, they had almost made it to earth.

Little did they know that just outside the debris belt the Kardigan, was on a collision course with the Wardro, and its captain ready to attack at will.

"Identify that ship!" the captain said to one of the officers sitting a computer.

"It's an earth alliance forces ship commander." Responded the officer

"Good…" The captain chuckled evilly "Call Naomi Sasaki, and Kiki Mori to the bridge. They're time has arrived to prove that they are as skilled Coordinators as they claim to be."

"Yes sir right a way." A young woman at a speaker replied, switching it on she spoke into it "Attention Naomi Sasaki, and Kiki Mori report to the bridge immediately." She said in a raspy tone before switching the speaker off.

Shortly after the announcement two young women strolled on to the bridge.

One was about average height with short raven black hair and bay eyes. She wore a ZAFT crew member's uniform that consisted of: a long red jacket with black trim around the shoulders and sleeves as well as the outer edges, held to her via a white belt wrapped around her middle. She also wore red pants that were nearly covered by knee high white boots with black toes and heels.

The other girl's description was basically the same except she had Brown hair with bangs that fell down over her fore-head and umber eyes, and she was much, much shorter.

"Yes Commander?" Asked the taller girl, standing with perfect posture and her hands at her sides, the shorter one did the same.

" It's time for you two to prove your selves report to your battle stations immediately, there is an earth alliance ship that you must take down before it reaches earth. It is my understanding that it is transporting a mobile suit, and a very powerful one." He finished quickly.

"Yes commander right away!" said the shorter girl before they both turned and marched out of the exit.

In a few minutes a camera went on inside the cockpit of one of the two GINNs on the ship's Cargo deck and the taller girl appeared on the screen of one of the computer operators.

"All right all systems are operational." She said after reading the screen in the cockpit, she was now dressed in a red pilot suit as was the other girl.

"Good luck out there Naomi." Said the man operating the computer.

"Thanks." She responded briefly before exclaiming "This is Naomi Sasaki, ready for take off!" and after also briefly checking the systems in her own GINN, the shorter girl exclaimed "Kiki Mori reporting for take off!" and with that both GINNs were launched at the exact same time.

Heading towards the unsuspecting Wardro, loading their short-ranged missile launchers and their heavy ion cannons, for an attack their plan was to blast it once with both of their weapons for they knew the ship's week spot and could destroy it with a signal blow.

Back on the Wardro, the captain was getting a bit worried, with the presence of the ZAFT ship and all. It was even more alarming that she saw two mobile suits headed directly at them!

"Quick every one battle st-"She commanded before the ship was hit with an energy attack from their ion cannons and shook violently.

Soon an announcement was made over the P.A. system of the ship "All civilians must report to their quarters, we are entering a battle situation." The speaker droned in its robotic sounding voice. "If necessary we will ask all civilians to evacuate the ship using the escape-pods."

"Damn, we missed!" Naomi said into her communication device.

"Yeah we'll fire again but this time we'll get it for sure." Responded Kiki

"Right!" Naomi replied loading her weapons again. They both took another shot at the ship but missed it's week spot.

Meanwhile inside the Wardo the ship's laminated armor was causing it to overheat and causing major damages to the system.

"Make an announcement that every person is to evacuate the ship!" the captain yelled, jumping out of the captain's seat and trying to make her way to the door that lead out of the bridge

Shortly after the announcement was made every one was headed for the escape-pods and soon all the civilians and Wardro personal had evacuated except for the captain, Ume and Gina had just about made it to an escape-pod when they were shoved aside by another civilian " I got to get through!" he said turning just as the door closed.

"Great that was the last one." Gina cried "Now how will we ever stay alive."

"There must be more escape-pods on the other side of the ship, maybe even on the cargo deck. " Ume said grabbing Gina by the wrist and pulling her in that direction.

When they made it to the cargo deck Ume glanced around seeing no escape-pods on this level decided that they must be on the bottom floor. "Come on." she said motioning to Gina to fallow her.

The captain had herd voices out side the cockpit of the Angelus, and poked her head out to see the two girls, "Hey!" She called "Why didn't you find a life-pod and evacuate?"

"That's what we're doing, there are none left!" Ume cried as the ship was hit again almost jerking her over the rail and on to the deck below.

"Well then there aren't any left… just get down here!" The captain called "We'll have to get inside the cockpit." She added motioning for them to come down.

"Okay." Ume nodded, heading for an elevator, with Gina close behind her.

When the elevator came to a stop on the bottom floor, and they raced out with little time to spare. They ran to the mobile suit and were quickly ushered inside the cockpit door by the captain, the captain fallowed behind them only pushing past them to sit in the pilot seat seeing as she was the only one who knew how to pilot it. The captain typed some thing into the computer and soon all the controls flickered on and lit up like lights. "All systems go." The Captain muttered before there was a loud explosion, that sent Ume and Gina flying back into the back wall of the angelus! "Alright kids hang on it's going to be a bumpy ride!" The Capitan exclaimed before launching from the wardro, Explosions boomed behind them. As anyone could see the wardro would probably never fly again for it was nowbroken in to many different parts due to the explosions.

The captain wasn't a very good pilot however; the Angelus stumbled in space and tried to catch its balance.

"What a joke!" Naomi scoffed "A natural is trying to pilot a mobile suit!"

"Yes it is rather pathetic!" Kiki chuckled "Let's put the natural in its place!" She cried firing her heavy assault Machine gun at the Angelus.

The captain fumbled trying to get the mobile suit under control but couldn't and it didn't help her much that they were being fired at either. "Look out!" Ume cried taking hold of a lever and pulled it down and the shield with the anti beam coating shot up protecting the suit.

"What!" Kiki asked astonished "looks like we underestimated this one." She thought

Ume pushed the captain aside "Whoa… it's just like the programming of a complex computer!" She said typing a few things in to the computer. Soon the suit was able to float in space and its weapons were useable!

"Here we go!" Ume said pulling another lever, which made the mobile suit turn around, Ume then pushed a button and pushed a green switch forward, and that made the Angelus hightail it in the other direction. Ume was trying to avoid combat as mush as possible, she wasn't a trained soilder of course!

They couldn't enter the earth's atmosphere with out a ship they would be burned alive! Their only choice was to head for artimis an earth alliance base located on lagrange point three ; it was probably the safest place in space any ways because of its umbrella like force field called the umbrella of artimis.

"Get back here!" Kiki screamed after the fleeing Angelus. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"I'll cut it off!" Naomi said coming down from a higher altitude it seemed that it was closeting in on the Angelus but Ume flipped another switch that made them go even fast, much faster than the GINNs could go.

"Just a little more!" Ume thought "We'll lose them in the debris of Heliopolis!"

Soon they came up on the sight that was once Heliopolis, but now was a field of debris perfect for eluding enemies, the angelus ducked behind a large piece of debris and headed further in with the two GINNs close on its tail.

When Ume thought it enough she flew the Angelus out of the debris and not sighted by the two GINNs.

The captain stared at Ume wide-eyed "Are you…a Coordinator?" she stammered pointing at her, Gina also found herself at a lose for words, she was just sitting on the floor of the Mobile suit gaping and trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Ume was silent and didn't answeer the captain and as they came up on artimis the awkward silence carried on…!

* * *

_So did you like it? Please reveiw, I'm opento any idea's or tips to help make my writeing better >. ._


End file.
